Jealousy Problems
Episode Description Jealousy Problems is an irregular episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Roles Starring *Sniffles Featuring *Cuddles *Giggles *Petunia *Handy *Flippy *Flaky *Stacy *Josh *Disco Bear *Crafty *Lifty and Shifty *Liftelle and Shiftette *Mag *Devious *Kivila *Mime *Nutty *Crazy *Shelly *Rest of the HTF Cast Plot Sniffles is advertising about an emotion call jealousy. He clicks the remote and the screen shows some examples of people getting jealous whenever they see the girlfriend or boyfriend is with someone else like Flippy, Cuddles, Handy, Josh, Giggles, Flaky, Petunia, Stacy etc. Sniffles tells the viewers to watch as he uses the invention called the "Jealous-O-Meter" on the jealous characters. He tests on Cuddles when he gets jealous and Cuddles himself is only 30% jealous. Handy and Josh are the same as Cuddles. Sniffles tests the invention on Giggles and she is only 40% jealous, especially Stacy and Petunia. Flaky is only 15% jealous, Devious, Kivila, Liftelle and Shiftette are 50% jealous and Crafty and Mag are 60% jealous. But when Sniffles test the invention on Flippy and Crazy they are 100% percent jealous, resulting them to flip out. Sniffles warns the viewers about people who are 100% jealous and it is not good at all. He advises them to control their jealousy and don't let it control them because jealousy always gets everyone in trouble and embarrasses them in public especially in front of their boyfriend or girlfriend. He shows examples of Flippy's jealousy. One scene shows Flippy seeing Mime kissing Flaky under the mistletoe that is hanging on one of his antlers (in a christmas episode Under the Disco-toe), the next scene shows Flaky sitting on a bench waiting for Flippy in the park. Nutty arrives in the park with an ice-cream cone but he trips and the ice-cream falls on Flaky's nose. The ice-cream drips from her nose to her lips. Nutty arrives and licks the ice-cream off of her face. Flippy arrives and is shocked. Mistaking Nutty kissing Flaky, Flippy becomes jealous and flips out and kills Nutty offscreen. And finally, Flippy sees Disco Bear winking at Flakyand holds her hand, Flippy becomes extemely jealous and goes to kill Disco Bear as the screen goes black. Sniffles says that Flippy gets jealous very easily and tells the viewers not flirt with Flaky or even try to kiss her. He turns the screen back on and shows the raccoons' jealousy. The raccoon sisters see Crafty flirting with Lifty and Shifty. Both sisters become jealous. Mag notices and starts to flirt with Liftelle and Shiftette. Lifty and Shifty notice and become jealous as well. Crafty notices Mag and becomes angry. She approaches him and hits him with her purse. Sniflles says that some people can be the jealous type. Flaky arrives and tells him that he's a great friend. She and Sniffles hug. Flippy shows up and he becomes extremely jealous. Sniffles notices and pushes Flaky away and flees with Flippy chasing him as the episode ends. Deaths #Flippy kills Nutty after mistaking him kissing Flaky. (offscreen) #Flippy kills Disco Bear for flirting with Flaky. (offscreen) #Flippy might have killed Sniffles if he catches him. (unseen) Trivia *This episode reveals that Crazy and Flippy are the most jealous HTF characters. *This episode reveals that Liftelle and Shiftette dislike Crafty and Lifty and Shifty dislike Mag. *This epsidoe reveals that Liftelle and Shiftette are in love with Lifty and Shifty, even the brothers feel the same way. *Green smoke come out of people's ears whenever they get jealous. *This episode is compared to Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide episode Guide to Jealousy. *This episode reveals that Crafty is Liftelle and Shiftette's rival. Category:Irregular Episodes null null